real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Reveal: Episode 6
THE BIG REVEAL: EPISODE 6 And here we are, the last reveal. The last three contestants are ready to be revealed. One female finalist, one male flop and one female flop. Tonight, we're starting with the male flop. The candidates for this spot are Thom, Seth, Aidan, Sedam and Dean. Worth nothing, Jay received 9 votes alongside two other flops. Two players have both received 9 votes. Therefor, the producer has decided on who made the cast. Before I reveal the last male flop, I'm first revealing which two candidates have received 9 votes... . . . They are... . . . . . . Aidan and Thunder! One of those two have been chosen by the producer to make the cast. This person is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AIDAN! Being a interesting player in Mayotte, Aidan was in a good spot for a long time. He was good friends with several players and was a great addition to the game. In Ameliorate, Aidan had a tough way to his elimination since his closest ally, Venice, was booted before him. Due to him trying to save her, he hurt his chances of winning. And now he's here, once again with Venice. Will they take the lead and get far this time? We'll see! Unfortunately, it means Thunder, Tom, Seth, Sesam and Dean are out of the game! . . . . . . . . . . . . For the female flops we have a few options left. Elise, Juliet, Ashley, Piggy, Maulynn and Mandy are still in the race but only one will survive. With a big difference between the winner and runner-up of this ballot, 11 against 8, the last flop returning to the game is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ASHLEY! Ashley is a big forgettable character but she played in Pennsylvania, couldn't show what she was capable of there and is back to change up the game. A big shocker and surprise for many, but Ashley is one to expect great things from. She joins Jay, Kjelt, Sean, Aidan, Tobias, Venice, Tatianna, Lana and Lara in the flops tribe! . . . . . . . . . . . . 29 contestants have been revealed, and there's only one left. The female finalist. The hardest section of this poll. It was a big war between these girls, because until the final day... it was unclear who was gonna take the last spot. But this female made it with the last few votes. Chelsea, Aubrey, Pepper, Heather, Jade and Marge are ready to battle it out! Time to reveal the last player. . . . . . . She's a winner. . . . . . . She was on a pink tribe. . . . . . . And she has played just once. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JADE! After 29 seasons, Jade is back to play the game! Jade is most recognizable to be the Sole Survivor of one of the most hated seasons in the history of Survivor. Despite this, Jade managed to make the season a little great. Her dominance in challenges caused her to go deep, plotting out her game by manipulating other tribes and turning them against each other. This caused Jade to reach the end and eventually win the game. Jade is a mastermind-player, a manipulative widow and after all - she's a former winner. So watch out for Jade. . . . . . . . . . The cast is complete! All 30 contestants have been revealed. To have a overview of everyone who made it, you should check the season page! Next time we're revealing the tribe-names and season twist. For now, good bye and enjoy the current season; Survivor: Thailand! . . . .